Inalcanzable
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Un pequeño pensamiento de Fubuki y como ve al cotizado goleador de fuego. Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Inalcanzable

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Goenji x Fubuki

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 20/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Inalcanzable**_  
(Fubuki Shirou x Goenji Shuuya)_

No entiendo del todo lo que de verdad siento, verlo cada mañana, saludarle y seguir mí camino, jugar a su lado, cuidar siempre que no note el leve sonrojo en mi rostro cuando se preocupa por mí, aquella sonrisa que le regalo junto a un "no te preocupes", aquel "me gustas" que nunca he podido decirle cuando me pregunta que me pasa, aquellas palabras que tengo que guardar por culpa del miedo.

Y es que tú y yo somos muy diferentes, tú eres aquel chico guapo al que todas la chicas quieren y el buen amigo que todos los chicos admiran y mientras yo…yo soy aquel chico tímido del fondo de la clase, la persona que intenta no ser "llamativo" y así poder seguir tranquilo en la escuela, aquel que consideran buen amigo, el que da buenos consejos pero ni el mismo sabe qué hacer con su vida.

Fue muy fácil darme cuenta de todo eso, caminando junto a los amigos por el patio de la escuela siempre mirando como cada chica te miraba al pasar, tú tan solo les sonreías, pareciera que te gustara la atención aunque varias veces se lo has negado al capitán que siempre termina preguntando cosas fuera de lugar aunque bien o mal yo…muy dentro de mí quería saber.

Esos cuestionamientos diarios de casi todos los chicos de cuando te animarías a salir con una de las lindas chicas que siempre te acosan, un "después, necesito a la mejor" que contestabas haciendo señas de admiración, era algo arrogante, tú no eras así pero cuando se trataba de ese tema no me sorprendía tu manera de actuar aunque de verdad no la entendía, ¿Como alguien puede cambiar tan rápido de actitud?

El mejor jugador del equipo, siempre rodeado de elogios y pretendido por varios equipos importantes en Japón, "aquí están mis amigos, aquí me quedare" era lo que respondías a aquellos promotores que bien buscaban hacer dinero con tu talento, ¿Por qué no aceptas una oferta? Pregunté una vez después de un entrenamiento, "hay alguien que me hace quedarme" dijiste con una sonrisa, era lógico que te gustara alguien después de todo eres el chico más popular de la escuela pero ¿Por qué no salir con ella de una vez? tú sabes bien que nadie podría rechazarte, me quedé pensando por un rato, tú seguías vistiéndote mientras cantabas una canción de moda, ¿Por qué eres tan serio Shirou?, preguntaste llamándome por mi nombre, era extraño viniendo de alguien con tantos modales.

―no lo sé Goenji―respondí algo confundido

Ni yo mismo sabia porque era así, "¿No lo sabes? Vaya problema…oye, ¿Quieres salir?", ¿Cómo?, seria que había escuchado mal, bueno pues la verdad es que me había imaginado muchas veces aquella escena pero era eso solamente, algo con lo que sueñas y bueno no pasa de tu mente pero… ¿En realidad me lo había propuesto a mi?, "Necesito entrenar un poco más así que pensé que sería bueno tener un compañero, si no quieres no hay problema", sí, aquello había sido tan bueno para ser cierto, aunque no podía llegar y decirte que no, acepté, las 4 de la tarde en el campo de entrenamiento, esa era la hora pactada aunque para mi hubiera sido más fácil quedarme después de la escuela, ¿Para qué ir a mi casa y luego regresar?

―Llegas tarde

―claro que si, ¿Sabes hasta donde vivo?

Comenzamos con unos tiros y poco a poco con el entrenamiento más pesado, ¿Por qué querías entrenar más? Me animé a preguntar mientras intentabas dominar la pelota.

―Tan solo pensé que sería buena idea

No eras de mis mejores amigos pero si nos llevábamos bastante bien, el que dijeras que no sabias la razón de algo no era común en ti, "La verdad es que…" alcanzó a decir hasta que los gritos de unas chicas interrumpieron, es increíble que no salgas con nadie

― ¿increíble? ―preguntaste con una sonrisa

―claro que si, si yo fuera tú ya habría salido con por lo menos 8, la de rosa es linda, siempre viene a verte ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? ―pregunté mientras jugabas con el balón

―Creo que lo hare―respondiste por lo bajito después de un rato.

No sé porque pero sentía que había hecho algo malo, los días pasaron y por fin hiciste caso a los consejos de los otros, ya tenias novia, precisamente aquella chica de rosa de la vez pasada, "Es linda ¿No?" decías mientras te acercabas a presentárnosla, una sonrisa como siempre salió de mi rostro, si tú estabas bien yo también lo estaba además ella me caía bien así que pensé que sería una buena opción.

Verles caminar tomados de la mano por la calle, verles sonreír mientras tiernamente se abrazaban, esos momentos de verdad que me hacían un hueco por dentro, siempre estaba contigo y tu parecías feliz a su lado, me dolía pero lo entendía, ¿Cómo podrías fijarte en alguien como yo? Déjate de eso ¿Cómo podrías tú fijarte en un hombre?, era algo que sabia pero que a mi torpe imaginación no le importaba, tantas veces paso por mi cabeza aquella primera cita, aquella en la cual actuabas como todo un caballero, cena, paseo y un tierno beso al atardecer, eso era lo que siempre imaginaba hasta que el maestro me llamaba la atención, supongo que hasta él se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, cada día me era más difícil ocultar aquel sentimiento dentro de mi pecho pero debía hacerlo para conservar tu amistad, sabía que podía hacerlo pero en ocasiones lo que veía me superaba, no porque fuera bastante grafico si no que justo dentro mío un golpecito me hacia darme cuenta de que después de todo tratar de fingir había sido una mala idea, el tan solo verles tomados de la mano hacia imposible quedarme en aquel lugar, claro que si, miedo a decir algo bastante estúpido, sin pensar y echar a la basura todo lo demás.

"Debes decirle" decía mi fiel consejero, aquel que siempre me escuchaba cuando todos me miraban raro, mi conciencia sabía lo que debía hacer pero nuevamente el miedo se hacía presente, en ocasiones me hacia actuar de una manera bastante extraña con todos los que se encontraban a mi alrededor, me convertí en alguien distante y quizá un poco frio con los que mantenía cerca, vaya problema el mío, "¿Te sucede algo? Y ¿Estás bien?" eran las preguntas obligadas cada vez que me acercaba al equipo de futbol para el entrenamiento diario, "estoy bien" era la respuesta que todos sabían de memoria pero pocos eran los que se rendían ante aquella contestación, "Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros ¿Verdad?" preguntaban el capitán y el goleador estrella del equipo, lo sé, sonreía ante aquella pregunta.

Otro día comenzaba, era lo mismo que todos los otros, me bañaba, arreglaba, desayunaba y salía rumbo a la escuela poniendo a todo volumen mi reproductor de música que siempre llevaba conmigo por si alguna clase era aburrida, los audífonos inhibían el sonido a mi alrededor dejándome pensar tranquilamente, por desgracia siempre eras tú el tema principal de aquellos pensamientos, entrar a la escuela y verte a ti y a ella recargados en la pared del laboratorio con esa sonrisa, tomados de la mano y rodeados de los otros chicos, yo tan solo me limitaba a saludar y subir al salón en el cual teníamos la primera hora, no quería estar cerca, mirar por la ventana mientras el profesor llegaba y ojear una y otra vez aquel libro de matemáticas sin mirar el pizarrón, misteriosamente mis notas no bajaban, el receso y las horas libres pasadas siempre en la azotea de la escuela a pesar del leve frio que hacía, las llamadas perdidas del capitán y Kazemaru que parecían tomar el papel de mi madre, las ignoraba y nuevamente tomaba los audífonos para ponérmelos, quería aislarme de todo y con eso lo lograba un poco, una llamada corto la música y aquel tono contagioso me sacaba de mis pensamientos, eras tú, tome el celular y después de pensar por un momento oprimí el botón rojo para que no siguiera sonando, volví a lo mío mientras un pequeño ruido me hacia voltear.

―Parece que me estas evitando Fubuki―dijiste acercándote a mí con las manos en los bolsillos

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunté aun con los audífonos en los oídos

―vine a buscarte―respondiste mientras te sentabas a un lado mío

― ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ―cuestioné tratando de mirar hacia otro lado

―siempre estás aquí, ya me dirás por que estas tan raro últimamente

―ya les dije que no me pasa nada

―a mí no me engañas Shirou, has estado raro estas últimas semanas, ya no hablas con nosotros, conmigo, y esa linda sonrisa a desaparecido de tu rostro, dime o lo descubriré yo

― ¿Cómo harás eso? ―pregunté inocente mientras al fin destapaba mis oídos para escucharte mejor

―no lo sé, seguro que con esto me dirás―dijiste tomándome de la cintura y acercándome a ti, tus suaves labios rosando los míos hicieron que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo, correspondí, no soy estúpido, te separaste ofreciéndome una sonrisa que desapareció cuando me levanté de golpe para irme.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―gritaste tomándome de la mano para evitar que saliera corriendo―deja de huir Shirou

Y ahí estaba otra vez

― ¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre?

―Tienes un lindo nombre―respondías mientras me atrapabas en un abrazo―te quiero―dijiste en un tono bajo

― ¿Y tu novia? ―pregunté intentando soltarme

―termine con ella, tenía que dejar de mentir, tú me gustas pero nunca pensé que sintieras lo mismo―yo tan solo sonreí

―Eso mismo es lo que sentía―dije correspondiendo aquel cálido abrazo―jamás pensé que alguien como tú se fijaría en alguien como yo, en alguien tan invisible, tú el chico más popular de la escuela saliendo conmigo seria como un suicidio social ¿No?

―No creo, a mi me gustas y yo te gusto, no creo que importe mucho lo que digan los demás, bueno a menos eso creo yo y… ¿Qué dices?, ¿Quieres intentarlo?"

―No lo sé―respondí separándome un poco―sería mucho riesgo para mi persona, alguna chica intentaría matarme o algo así

―Podemos intentarlo sin que se den cuenta, claro si tú quieres, a mi me encantaría llamarte mi amor frente a la escuela entera pero entenderé si no estás listo

―no estoy seguro de que esto sea buena idea

―no pierdes nada con intentar ¿No?

Nuevamente te abracé, estaba completamente feliz a tu lado y sabia bien que desde aquel momento nada podía ser malo, pensé que tú eras esa persona que todos los rechazados llamamos inalcanzable pero como siempre dicen, no sabrás si es la verdad hasta que no intentes llegar a él, quizá después de todo él sea el que te llame inalcanzable.


End file.
